


【授翻/哈德】借来的勇气，偷来的吻。

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, The Great Lake, dares
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 原文标题：Borrowed courage，stolen kisses简介：Draco咽了口唾沫。“我赌你——”勇气从来不是Draco常有的东西。但现在，Potter在这里，几乎紧贴在Draco身上——所以，也许Draco可以借用一点这个讨厌鬼救世主闻名世界的勇气。“我赌你不敢吻我。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	【授翻/哈德】借来的勇气，偷来的吻。

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Borrowed Courage, Stolen Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862994) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 

——————————————————

“我赌你不敢...”Draco透过金色的夕阳环顾四周，盯着黑湖边潮湿的泥土和冰冷的石块，仿佛它们会突然蹦起来给他一个建议似的。“嗯...”

“慢慢想，别着急。”Potter嘲讽的语气让Draco转身冷冷地瞪了他一眼；那个蠢货，双手塞进深红色连帽夹克衫的口袋里，懒洋洋地靠着一块巨石坐在那儿。金色的阳光洒在反射在他的眼镜上，微风吹动着他的乱发。他朝Draco咧嘴笑着——放松而友好。

Draco心跳因眼前的画面漏掉了一拍，他有些慌乱地转头四处张望，“我赌你不敢爬上那棵树。”他指了指Potter身后那棵又老又弯的山梨木树，粗壮的树枝低垂着，随便找个三年级的小鬼都能跳上去。

Potter瞥了一眼那棵树，脸上挂着一种‘你认真的吗？’的无聊透顶的表情盯着Draco，Draco抬高下巴，努力保持面不改色。

Potter叹了口气站起身，拍了拍牛仔裤上的灰尘，拖着步子走到那棵树前。他歪着头审视着他的挑战对象，就在Draco准备大声嘲笑Potter，问他是不是害怕了的时候，Potter伸出两只手抓住了其中一根较高的树枝，轻轻松松地跳上了树。Draco立刻开始怀疑这人是不是一辈子都在爬树，他怎么这么熟练？

Potter得意洋洋地笑着，炫耀般的爬上了树的更高处，几乎快把自己藏在茂密的枝叶间，Draco有点恼火，他对Potter竖了个中指。Potter哈哈大笑，从树枝上跳下来，轻巧地落在地上。

然后Potter把树枝踩得嘎吱作响，朝Draco走去，站在了他身旁，手肘和肩膀扫过Draco的身体，这个动作让两人都心跳加速。他们站在那儿注视着广阔的黑湖，波光粼粼的湖面上泛起粉色与金色交织的微光。

“轮到我了，”Potter愉悦地说。他甚至没有费心去掩盖他的阴谋，“我赌你不敢跳进黑湖里。”Draco倒吸一口气，Potter仿佛被逗乐了一样大笑起来，Draco怒瞪着他。“天气非常他妈的冷，Potter。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“你认输（concede）了吗？”Potter的眼睛比他们周围的森林还要绿。

“承认什么（concede）？”Draco厉声打断他；他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动。他没做好准备承认他对Potter的感觉，至少不是现在...对吗？

但Potter只是勾起嘴角对他笑着，Draco深吸了一口气，闻到了环绕着他的松木味和淡淡的烟熏味，还有Potter的味道。

“好吧。”Draco卷起衣袖，踢掉脚上的鞋子；他蜷曲的脚趾踩在落叶上，他不由自主的感到一阵兴奋。

Draco站在湖边，转头看了看那个笑嘻嘻的，目不转睛盯着他的黑发男孩。

然后他跳进了湖里。

入水的一瞬间Draco好像听到了远方传来的欢呼声，冰冷的湖水向他袭来，仿佛要将他压扁一样，他什么都听不见了——一阵诡异的寂静包围着他。Draco伸出手想要抓住眼前那几束迅速褪色的阳光，却发现自己的皮肤泛着幽灵般的白光。

Draco刚想要开始赞赏他自己的身体和皮肤能非常快的适应冰冷的湖水时，一个人猛地跳进了水中，巨大的冲力让Draco缓慢地的向水下沉去。他被吓得无声的大叫起来，吞进了好几口湖水。在他被拉上去之前，他还在迷迷糊糊地思考着，黑湖底下的那个巨大的章鱼是不是要把他吃掉了。

然后Draco被拉上了水面，他用力地擦着脸和头发，大声地咳嗽着，咳出肺里的湖水。Draco终于缓过气来了，他看见了他面前喘着粗气的Potter，Potter就像他们以前打架时那样，双手紧紧抓住Draco的衣领。他的眼镜不知道掉在哪儿了，湿漉漉的头发贴在脸上；他的绿得可怕的眼睛让Draco几乎再次停止呼吸。

水滴从Potter的发尖低落到脸颊，他张开嘴巴，大口的呼吸着。

“你——你还好吗？！”Potter又急又气地问。这时Draco突然意识到了他和Potter的姿势有多亲密，他能感觉到Potter潮湿的吐息扫在他的脸颊上。

Draco的脸上突然出现了一个大大的笑容，他点了点头。“还行，Potter。不过你下来干什么？”

Potter愤怒地瞪着他。“我以为你快淹死了了，蠢货！你连游泳都不会还往湖里跳！”

Draco用微笑回应Potter的怒火。

“你到底在水里干什么？！”Draco耸耸肩，视线不自觉的移到了Potter说个不停的嘴唇上，就像他这些天常常做的那样。“你跳下去就没有回来了，我...我慌了。”

如果不是亲耳听到，Draco绝不会相信这话是出自Potter的嘴里。Potter的双手仍然没有松开他，Draco眨眨眼睛，突然意识到自己的手轻轻地放在了Potter的肩上。

“Potter。”Draco不知道自己为什么突然用那么大的声音叫Potter的名字。

“嗯？”Potter吐出一口气。

Draco咽了口唾沫。“我赌你——”

勇气从来不是Draco常有的东西。但现在，Potter在这里，几乎紧贴在Draco身上——所以，也许Draco可以借用一点这个讨厌鬼救世主闻名世界的勇气。

“我赌你不敢吻我。”

Potter睁大了他的绿眼睛，在下一个瞬间，他的眼睛被纯粹的喜悦和温柔点亮了。他弯了弯嘴角，压制住一个发自内心的微笑。

Potter终于松开了Draco的衬衫领子，捧着Draco的脸颊，尽管Potter的手湿透了，但仍然非常温暖。

“哇噢，这才是个真正的挑战，”Potter低声说。现在他离Draco非常近，他说话时嘴唇擦过了Draco的嘴唇。

“你承认（concede）了吗？”Draco呼吸急促，心脏雷鸣般的跳动着。尽管此刻他们还在湖里泡着，而且快冻僵了，但Draco仍感觉他的体内有一种东西，让他感觉像喝了一加仑的黄油啤酒一样温暖。

“噢，是的，我完全承认。”

然后Potter的湿漉漉的嘴唇颤抖着吻上了Draco，Draco用尽全力才不被他脑海炸开的愉悦的烟花冲昏头，他开始回吻Potter。

很难用语言形容出Draco此刻的感受。也许是解脱。也许是幸福。

当Draco双手紧捧着Potter的脸时，他想，也许那是一种别的什么东西...一种比黑湖还大，比巨大的章鱼还恐怖的东西。

一种像Potter甜美的嘴唇一样疯狂轻吻着Draco的东西——一件他从未想象自己竟然敢去做的事情。

天空发出一声叹息，打开了一个口子，落下大滴冰冷的雨水，落在湖里紧紧拥在一起的两个人身上，让他们完完全全的湿透了，但他们都没理会这个。

在这一切面前...一场雨又算得了什么呢？

** **~END~** **


End file.
